callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Joseph Allen
Private First Class Joseph Allen '''(a.k.a. '''Alexei Borodin) (Russian: Алексей Бородин) was a playable character and a protagonist in Act 1 of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Biography 75th Ranger Regiment Allen was introduced in "S.S.D.D.", helping Sergeant Foley train Afghan National Army troops at Firebase Phoenix in Afghanistan. He demonstrated to the troops how to aim, fire a weapon, throw a grenade to take down targets. He then underwent a selection phase for Task Force 141, running "The Pit", prior to engaging local OpFor troops immediately afterwards. Task Force 141/C.I.A. After completing "The Pit", he is hand-picked by General Shepherd to go undercover in Vladimir Makarov's personal cell under the alias Alexei Borodin. During the events of "No Russian", Allen is selected to participate in Makarov's assault on Zakhaev International Airport where the Inner Circle perpetrates a massacre of the civilians present and of the responding FSB forces. Allen is eventually killed by Makarov when attempting to escape from the airport, who had learned about his real identity ahead of time. His body was then left behind for FSB forces to find, implicating the United States as the perpetrators of the attack and thus igniting World War III. He became a victim of a conflict of goals between General Shepherd and Makarov. Locations *Firebase Phoenix, Afghanistan - Assisted in the training of local military forces, participated in combat operations IVO Firebase Phoenix. *Red Zone, Afghanistan - Helped take control of small Afghan school and town. *Zakhaev International Airport, Moscow, Russia - Participated in CIA-sponsored deep-cover infiltration of Makarov's inner circle; compromised and killed by Makarov. Quotes Gallery Alexei Borodin MW3.png|Sticky note referencing Alexei Borodin. Volk and Allen MW3.jpg|Allen's cut-out photo is visible at the top-right corner. But only the bottom half is shown. Joseph Allen MW3.png|The full picture (bottom-left) is shown in the beginning of "Return to Sender", however he only shares the face of Viktor. Trivia *The name Alexei Borodin might be a reference to the first Call of Duty game, because of the fact that the first playable Russian character's first name is Alexei, and the first person the player meets has the last name "Borodin". *The tattoos on Allen's chest that were added as part of the operation are Russian Prison tattoos. The cathedral is symbolic of how long a person has been in prison, with each steeple representing a sentence. *Joseph Allen is mentioned in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 during the cutscene before "Turbulence", on a sticky note that reads: "Who is Alexei Bodorin?", the alias being misspelled. **Furthermore, a cut-off picture of him is seen in the intro cutscene of "Dust to Dust". **Also, MacTavish knew that Joseph Allen was with Makarov in Modern Warfare 2. The evidence is when MacTavish said "Our credibility died with Allen . . ." in the cutscene of "Takedown". *There is a photo of Allen in an opening cutscene of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, but it shows him sharing Viktor's face. However, during Yuri's "No Russian" flashback in the mission "Blood Brothers", Allen reuses the same character model as Lev. *At the end of "No Russian" it is possible for the player to take cover before Vladimir Makarov pulls out his gun, but Allen still gets killed no matter what. *After he dies, you can see his fingers twitch a little. Considering he got shot in the face, it might have been because it had hit the ground, and due to this, tried staying limp. pl:Joseph Allen es:Joseph Allen ru:Аллен Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Task Force 141 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Task Force 141 Characters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Army Ranger Characters